Valentine Oneshot
by YunaKuroba
Summary: Blossick XP Happy Valentine XP Sorry if there are any grammar or vocalubary mistakes


WARNING: THEY DON'T HAVE SUPER POWER(AT LEAST BLOSSOM DOES).

* * *

It was dark. That was the only thing that I could remember. I groaned slightly as I tried to moved. It was soft underneath me. My body was heavy like stone. And I couldn't move my hands. They seemed to be bound by something. I slowly opened my eyes. It was still dark. _What the hell?!_ I thought. I tried to looked in the dark. It was useless. So I tried to get up depite the heaviness of body and the bondage of my hands. _What is happening? Think Bloss. Think. I was going home after spending my afternoon in the library. It was raining. Then I went throught a dark alley. Why the heck did I do that? I then met some guys. Damn it, did they kidnapped me? _**If they really did, you wouldn't be safe and sound lying on a bed.** A deep voice cut my thought. I started to try to look around again._ Who was that? Come down Blossom. My mind must have tricked me. _I told myself to try to come down. After struggling for a while, I finally got up and sit on the soft...bed. Suddenly, I heard foot-steps. It was slow and calm. I shivered. I tried to ask who that was. Then I realized that my mouth was covered. I felt the person come closer. I moved away from whoever he/she was.

\- Now now. Don't be afraid.- a deep male voice whispered to me ear as I felt something wrapped around my waist. I slightly blushed. I could fell the male's body. He was quite fit. He had a muscular voice. Then it hit me._ Isn't that voice suppose to be in my head? What is going on? Who is he?! _Then I heard a chuck.

Then the thing that covered my eyes was slowly taken off. My vision was a little blurr at first. Then it began to be clear. A boy was standing in front of me. He had long spiky orange hair that was tied into a low ponytail. His red eyes was looking at me as if I was his prey. He wore a black T-shirt with a red sleeves-less jacket. He also wore black jeans and red trainers. I blushed. He looked quite good-looking actually, both out-look and body. He grinned at me as if he knew what I was thinking.

-Hello little Blossom.- he smirked. I widened my eyes. _He knowa my name? How? When? _He looked at me with an amused look.

She looked at me with her pure innocent cotton-pink eyes. Her eyes were filled with fear and confusion. Also shy. Her long orange hair laid messily on the bed. Her pink blouse was hugging her body because of the rain earlier. It showed her body's curves. I smirked. She was just like how I imagined she would be. Cute. To be honest, I am a vampire. I have been searching for my mate for years and now. I found her. I slowly came toward her. She slightly backed away. I leaned to her and removed the gag.

\- Who are you?- she asked me immediately.

-Call me Brick, pinkie.- I merely whispered to her ear.

-S..s..shut up. Why am I here?- she blushed as she yelled at me. Her face was like a tomato.

\- I saved you.- I shruggled my shoulders then went to my armchair, which was in front of her. Well actually to the left a bit. She frowned her eyebrowns.

\- Then why am I tied?- she looked at me cautiously. What did I saidl? Cute. I smirked and looked at her. She looked at me with confusion then looked at herself. She blushed when she knew what I was looking at. She stuttered.- P...p...per...pervert.

I stood up and smiled at her. Well, time to tell her. And in a flash, I was sitting next to her. My arm wrapped around her waist while my head rested on her shoulder. She widened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes was filled with confusion, surprise and fear.

I was very shocked. HOW THE HELL COULD HE GET HERE SO FAST?! I meant it's quite a long way. How? When? Why? What?

\- You missed "Who" honey.- I could fell he was smirking. I tried to get away from him but his arms were too strong for me. He held on my waist like I was something belong to him and he would never let go.

\- Who are you? How could you do that? The fast walking and mind reading thingy.- I shivered. He leaned to me. I blushed at the close of us. His lips were close to my left ear. I blushed like crazy. I have never been this close to anyone...except Dexter actually.

\- So you really want to know who I am?- he slightly bit my ear. I blushed hard and sqeaked. I could feel his breath near my neck and then up to my ear.- I am a vampire.

I froze. WHAT?! Vampires are not real!

-Yes they are.- I felt he smirking at me. A wave of fear raised inside my.- They can move with light speed, read others' mind, super strong and super protective to their mate.

-Mate?- I frowned and turned around. His red eyes was looking at me with hunger, lust and...love? I blushed. He nibbled my red as tomato cheek.

-The only person that the vampire ever love and care. Mating is very simple actually. But choose the right one is difficult.- he explained and slowly cut the rope that bound my hands. I just sat their in his arms. I don't know why I didn't run. I guessed because of my hugh confusion still haunted me. He hugged me from behind. Then he put me on his laps.

-Wait! Brick!- I yelled and blushed as he touched his nose to mine.

-What is it little Blossom?- his words just like a hypnotise potion. My throat felt like something was blocking it.

-I had a boyfriend. His name is Dexter.-I whispered and looked down, avoided his eyes. Althought I tried to avoid his eyes, I could still feel he was not happy. Then suddenly, I was laying on the bed and Brick was on top of me. Both of my hands were pinned on top of my head by his hand. I widened my eyes. He hissed.

-Don't. Ever. Say. His. Name. In. Front. Of. Me!-he growled. I could see his white sharp fangs. My heart beat and my breath was fast. My thought was very dry. I tried to swallowed the feeling but useless. I was very scared. His red eyes glowed like it was looking deep inside of me. I shook slightly in fear. Fear was comsuming me.

-You are mine.- Brick looked st me coldly and leaned to my neck. Tears started to stream down my cheek.

-Brick...- He cut my sentence by bit hard into my neck. I screamed. It was hurt. Feel like a knife stabbed into my neck. I could feel he was sucking my blood. I tried to push him away but that only made him pulled me closer and bit me deeper. He liked a lion refused to release his bait. I cried without making a sound. My thought was so dry that I couldn't even make a sound. I was drained. My vision became blur. My breath was light. The last thing I saw was Brick. His red eyes and his covered-in-blood lips. Then, my world became dark.

* * *

-Bloss.-I heard someone called my name. Who was that? That voice was familiar.

-Bloss.- Ah, who was that? That was a different person. Because the voice was different. I felt so tired. Stop callijg me. I felt like a ton of rock was squeezing me. I eyes started to open. I groaned. The vision was blur at first. I sae two face. They looked familiar.

-She is waking.-a female voice said. I knew that voice.

-Bubbles?-I whispered. My vision began to be clear. Bubbles was looking at me with a worried expression. And Buttercup was next to her.

-You are fine. Oh my gosh! We were so scared that you would die.-Bubbles squeezed me.

-Where am I?- I tried to get up and looked around. Bubbles and Buttercup helped me. I was in a white room with all the basic hospital gradet.

-You are in Townsville hospital. You were missing for a whole day. We worried sick about you. What happened?-Buttercup hafl hissed half said to me. She wrapped her arms in front of her chest. Bubbles nodded. I looked down at my hand.

-I'm sorry. I...- I said as I tried to remember what happened. Suddenly, the memories came back. Bullies. Bondage. Brick. Vampire. Bitten. Blood. I didn't know what to say. I was kidnapped by a handsome sadistic vampire whom name was Brick because he wanted me to be his mate, but then he bit me because I mentioned Dexter whick made him...ur...angry? If I tell them that, they will send me to the mental hospital right away. After struggling for a while, I finally said..-I don't remember.

-Oh, it's okay. You should rest.- Bubbles held my hand and smiled warmly.

-Umm hey, how did you find me?-I asked.

-A police found you in a hotel room. He said someone called him and said you were there.- Buttercup strugged her shoulders.

-Who called?-I looked at her. A wave of fear was rising inside me.

-I don't know.- she answered me.

-Bloss, are you ok? You look paled.-Bubbles asked me worriedly.

-I am fine. It is ok. -I smiled and conforted her.

-Don't worry sis. I will revenge for you. Nobody messed with my sisters.- Butter gritted her teeth as she released dark aura.

-Yeah.-Bubbles looked determinatedly. After a long talk, they went to school and I lied on the bed. The nurse checked me every one hour. I wondered where is Dexter. **He is not comimg.** What the... **He is too busy with his laptop and mechine.** _Stop it. Who are you? _**Forget me already? **Then a figure suddenly appeared. I yelled. But for I could, a hand covered my mouth. It was Brick. His eyes were filled with amusement and he was smirking. I trembled and got away from him. He wore a black T-shirt, a red hoodie jacket, black jeans and black motorbike boots. He looked as confident as the first time we met.

-Stop thay and stay away from me. How..- I threw everything I could reached at him. He dodged it easily.

-Vampire.- he said like it was too obvious and winked. I blushed.-So where is your Dexter?

-Since when you care?-I frowned at him. He gave me smirked again.

-Since he is gonna be my rival.-He sat down on my bed. I moved away from him. I could remmber the pain of being sucked blood. It was NOT a nice feeling.

-I am not gonna be your mate.- I hissed at him. He was really annoyed with that smirk, also a cruel pervert sadistic handsome cute...vampire. _What the heck am I saying?_ I shook my head.

-Then let's make a deal.-he smirked for the 100th time.-Aww you counted.

-Shut up. What kind of deal?- I raised my eyebrowns and stopped throwing stuff. I couldn't believe no one heard the noise. He played with my hair.

-If I make you break up with Dexter, you will be my mate.-he kissed my hair. I blushed.

-WHAT?! But why?

-To prove that you really love him. If you do, I will leave for good. The deal will last a week. In that time, I won't read your mind or do anything to you. I have my word.- he aid then crossed his heart. A glowing red braclet started to appeared on his wrist.

-What is that?- I pointed at it.

-This is my promise. If I don't do what I have promised, I will be punished. So do we have a deal?- he raised his hand in front of me, waited me to take it.I looked at him supiciously. _If I win, I can get rid of him and my life will back to normal. But if I don't...Hold on Blossom, you can do this. You are in love with Dexter. And there is no way Brick can do anything. But he looks confidet. May be he is pretending or may be he really has a way. Urg...what should I do?! I love Dexter. That is it. I love Dexter and he will lose._ I took his hand and we shook hands. A pink braclet formed around my wrist. I looked at it.

\- So, we had a deal then. See ya pinky.- Brick smirked and disappeared. I just stared at the place he just stood. I didn't know why was I doing that. Well, we had a deal and Brick will lose.

* * *

I returned home after making a deal with little Blossom. I smirked as I lied on the sofa.

-Yo Brick, where have you been?- Boomer showed up with a blue T-shirt, black jeans and blue Nike trainers. Look like he gonna go on a date.

\- Looking for my mate. So how are you? Did you tell her?- I asked him. Boomer blushed and scratched his cheek.

-Not yet, I don't want to scare her.

-You have to tell her someday.-I rolled my eyes.

-I know...-Boomer signed. Then he looked at the clock.- Damn it, see ya. I gonna late.

-Where is Butch?-I looled around.

-He still stalks his mate.- Bommer sweat-dropped. I signed.

-Oh Boomer, say hi to Bubbles for me.-I smiled. He nodded and left. I smirked and took out a picture of Blossom in my wallet. I looked at it. A five years-old Blossom was wearing a pink dress with black stripe in the middle. She was cute. I smirked. Then I looked at the ceiling of the living room.-You will be mine.

* * *

It had been four days since I first met Brick and three days since we made the deal. Well, good news were I was out of the hospital and I would have a date with Dexter tonight. Only 4 days left and Brick will lose. I was humming a song as I prepared for my date. When I looked at the calendar, I noticed that our deal will end on Valentine Day. I smiled determinately with myself. I gonna win. I put on my pink skirt, white wooden sweater with a heart in the middle of it, pink gloves, white boots and a pink heart hair clip. I looked at myself in the mirror then spun around. Good. I put up some make-up then I checked my handbag. Let see...lipstick, make-up stuff, money, cell phone and a hair-band. Done. At 6 p.m, I left home and went to the Townsville Cinema. I hummed my favorite song on my way their. When I arrived, I looked for Dexter immediately. _Late as usual._ So I went to a near-by coffee and waited for him. Time kept running but Dexter haven't shown up yet. I checked my cellphone. _9p.m. Where is he?_ I looked for him. _Maybe he had something more important._ I thought then waited foe hin a little longer. I looked at the people went in and out of the cinema. Suddenly, a tear streamed down my face. I wiped it. _Why am I crying? I have used to this. Dexter was a busy person. I understand that. So why..._ Another tear streamed down my face. I clutched my hot cappuchino which was cold now. I looked down to the ground. _Maybe I should do home. _Tears started to streamed down repeatedly.

-What with the long face?- a soft familiar male voice said. I looked up. It was Brick. He wore a red jacket, black jeams and black boots. He also wore black gloves and a wooden hat the covered hia ears. I wiped all my tears immediately as he sat down in front of me.

-None of your bussiness.

-He left you right? Dexter.- he looked at me.

-He is busy.-I hissed.

-So there is something more important than the one you loved.-he played withy coffee cup. I was on the eadg of crying. We sat there in silence. Neither anyone of us said something. The situation became arkward.

-Why are you here?- I looked at him. He strugged his shoulder.

-I was lookimg for you.

-What for?- I sniffed.

-To make you break up with Dexter. Look like he did it himself.- he smirked. I huffed.

-No he didn't.

-Yeah right.-he looked at me with devilish eyes.-Hey, wanna see something cool.

I looked at him as he smirked widely.

-What?-I frowned. What is he planning?

-It is a secret.- he whispered as he put a finger on his mouth. I pouted. He looked kinda surprised. What? I just pouted. Then I realized that what I just did made me and him looked like a couple. I blushed. He put a five dollar buck on the table and took my hand.-Come on. You gonna love it.

-Wait...

But it was too late. I was dragged by Brick. His grip was too strong for me to get out so I followed him. I blushed as I followed. He dragged me into a dark alley.

-Brick...-I stuttered and blushed hard. He smirked.

-Close your eyes.- he said. I looked at him. He raised his eyebrown waiting. I rolled my eyes surenderly and closed my eyes. I felt he took my hand and a strong wind blew. I shook slightly because of the cold. I felt Brick hold my hand.-Now open.

I was very surprised. In front of my eyes was a starry sky. They sparkled throught the cold night. I awed at the view. This was the most beautiful view I had ever seen. I noticed that we were on Townsville hill. How...right...vampire. I closed my eyes to feel the night under the sky. Brick let go of my hand. I ran. Not away fron him but on the grass joyfully like I was chasing a star. I laughed happily. All my fears and sadnesses were disappeared. My hair flew in the wind freely. That was good. I felt like I an free with the stars and wind. I was never a popular and dense girl like Bubbles or strong and hot-headed like Buttercup. When people looked at me, they saw a nice, good, never-betray wormbook Blossom who was responsible and made no mistakes, simply perfect. I was very tired to kept that image, but now, I jist wanted to get rid of that image. I am Blosson, a wormbook, an explorer, an adventurer, an I-won't-forgive-you-that-easy person. I looked at the stars and smiled softly. Suddenly, a shooting star passed throught the sky. I hurriedly closed my eyes and made a wish. _I wish I could be my true self._ After wishing, I looked at the starry sky. Suddenly, I remebered someone. I turned around and found no-one.

-Um Brick?-I looked around. The suddenly again, he appeared behind me and grabbed my waist.

-Enjoy yourself huh?-he smirked. I blushed as I huffed.

-Thank you Brick. This was really amazing.-I gave him a soft smile. He stared at me. Then in one quick move, then turned me around. He grinned.

-What do you wish for?

-None of you bussiness-I rolled my eyes as I giggled as his disappointed expression.-How about you?

-I wish everyone who I care about will be save.- he smiled. That was the first time I had ever seen him smiled in stead of smirking or grinning. He looked very good with that smile on his face. I blushed. My heart beaten faster. _What am I thinking? And why am I blushing?_ Brick leaned to me. I blushed harder.

-Brick...-I nearly panted as my body temperture kept going up. My face was as red as a tomato. His eyes were filled with hungry, lust and love.

-Blossom, be mine.- his words were soft and cary. Not like the first time we met. I trembled as he put his hand around my waist and his other hand played with my hair. My feet felt weak. He kepf leaning to me. Ours' lips were inched away. I was speechless. Then he kissed me. It was soft but passionate. He pulled me closer and licked my lips to ask for access. I was shocked at the kiss at first but then immediately enjoyed it. I put my hand around his neck and stroked his hair. His messy orange hair was soft. He roamed my body. I moaned shyly. His tounge quickly went into my mouth. I blushed harder. I didn't know what was happenning to me. What on earth was I doing? My heart beat had never raised this high and my body had never felt this way before. It felf like my body was lighter and happier. Dexter have never kissed me this way before. A kiss full of passion, love and desire. Brick kept kissing me as we fell down and lied on the grass with Brick on top of me.. After about 5 mins, he let go of my lips. He didn't finished there. His lips traveled down my cheek then my neck.

-Brick...don't..-I blushed hard. He stopped and looked at me. His eyes were glowing red. He was controling himself from...do what ever he was thinking to me.

-Can I drink your blood?-Brick said. His voice was deeper than usual. I blushed and looked away. He did help me...so I nodded my head slowly. Brick leaned to my neck. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. He whispered to my ear.

-Sorry.- then he bit me. I tried to hold back my scream. Tears streamed down my face. Somehow, I didn't fell the pain at all. Could it be? _Am I falling for Brick?_ After sucking my blood, he got up and licked his lips like it was very very delicious. I laid their a min because of the exhausting. Then he helped to get up. I still blushed because of the passionated kiss. We watched the stars as we talked to each other about home, family and hobbies. Surprisingly, Brick and I had quite lots of same hobbies. He had two younger brothers. And he was born in 1715. _Gosh, I kissed a 300 years-old boy._ We stopped at my home's gate.

-Umm, thanks Brick. I had a great night.- I smiled. Brick smirked.

-Your welcome my lady.-He winkrd as he bowed before me. I blushed as I giggled. Then he leaned to me. I widened my eyes and blushed.

-What...

-Something on your cheek.-when his finger wiped my cheek and coud feel his cold finger caress my warm cheek. I blushed.

-See ya.-I said and quickly got into my house. When I got to my room, I looked outside and saw he had already gone. I hummed while taking a shower. It was a great night. It was even better than every date I had with Dexter. When I came out, I saw Bubbles and Buttercup was in my room. They had a sly smile on their faces.

-What?-I lokked at them.

-We saw everything.- Bubbles squeaked. I blushed.

-Saw what?

-You and that red haired boy. Duh. Finally you broke up with Dextet.-Buttercup exclaimed and laughed.

-What do you mean?-I raised my eyebrowns.

-We saw that boy kissed you.-Bubbles said like singing. I blushed more.

-We...-then I remember the kiss on the hill. Ahhh. I shook my head.-We are not... Dexter and I are a couple.

Bubbles and Buttercup widened their eyes and looked at me. I took a deep breath.

-He is just a friend to me. Don't misunderstand.- I said calmly.-And why are you so happy about me and Dexter broke up?

-God dammit. Dexter is an asshole. A fucking jerk. Tell me, how many dates of yours end up good? To be honest, I have never seen you hummed this happy after a date with him.-Buttercup yelled in anger.-I'd rather date Butch than see you date Dexter.

-Who is Butch?- Bubbles and I said at the same time.

-A pervert stalker who like flirting me.-Buttercup yelled.

-You should find someone else better for you Bloss. Someone kind amd care for you like Boomer to me.-Bubbles smiled. I looked at my sisters. Then looked to the round.

-I need some time.- I said as I went to bed. Bubbles and Buttercup looked at each other then went out of my room and turned off the light. Was that true? I clutched my pillow. Did they hate Dexter that much? I squeezed my pillow. Was I really not happy whem I was with him? I was happy...right? I shook my head. Urg, too much for one night. Then I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

She was considering. I smirked. She started to realize it. Turn out, I should have done this sooner. Thank you Boomer. I smirked as I watched her sleeping. Her breath was soft and calm. She looked so peaceful. She was not a girly girl or a strong girl. She just simply smart and innocent. She cared about others people than herself. She was truly an angel. And I will be her demon. I smirked. Just you waited and saw Blossom, he was not lile what you though he was. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. She frowned a bit. I chucked. _It was just a matter of time before she will be mine. Till then, I will destroy that jackass. Don't worry little Blossom, I will male sure he paid for what he did tp my mate_. Then and went back to my home by superspeed.

* * *

I woke up late. I brushed my teeth, washed my face then changed my clothes. I checked my phone while brushing my hair. I received not a single sorry messages from Dexter. He said in the message that could I bring him lunch. I looked down the table. Tears just wanted to burst out. I took a deep breath. He was busy. It's ok. Then I received a straight message.

**"Hey Bloss, doing anything tonight or this afternoon?"**

_"Who are you?" _I texted back. The person sent and sad icon.

**"Forget me already? After we shared a hot kiss and blood last night?"**

_"Brick!? How do you know my number?"_ I was totally shocked. How...

**"Asking. So my answer?"**

_"I don't know. I have to take lunch to Dexter now. He forgot his lunch at home."_

**"Can I come?"**

_"Why?" _I frowned.

**"Cause I wanted to meet him. The man you loved."**

I blushed. He did that on purpose. Why he kept picking on me.

**"Just kidding, I am not asking for your permission. I am at your house."**

His words was like thunder to my ears. I ran to my balcony and looked down. Oh my gosh! He was there. Looked up and smirked.

_"Stop reading my mind."_

**"Cursed. Remember?"**

I was speechless. Then I chose to ignore him and prepared lunch for Dexter. When I opened the door, I saw Brick. He was leaning against the wall.

-Brick...-I was speechless in front of him. Did he wait for me? I suddenly blushed and I felt warmer, in spite of the cold weather.

-Sup Blossy.-he smirked. He wore a black jacket, black jeans and red boots. He looked as good as always.

-Why are you here? It is -30 degree out here.-I exclaimed as I saw his gloves-less hands. He looked at me. I quickly went back inside and took Professor's blakc gloves and scarf. Then I returned to him and put them on him. I huffed as I wrapped the scarf around his neck.-You shouldn't do that.

-Vampires are cold-blood, we can't be cold.- he said calmly. I froze there. Then I realized how close we were. Why he...urg...I blushed hard. The suddenly, he leaned to me and kissed my forehead.-Let's go. We don't want Dexter to be hungry right?

He said as he took Dexter lunch. I blushed. But ther was nothing I could do because it was obvious that I could never take that lunch box back. But deep inside of me, some parts, over a half actually, didn't wanted to take it back. So I just followed him and cursed him as much as I could.

-Hey Brick.-I looked at him as we walked.

-Yeah.-he said without looking at me.

-Why I chose me to be your mate?

He turned to me. We looked at each other quietly.

-I don't know. My feeling I guess.-Brick struggled his shoulders. I looked at him with frowned eyebrowns. We kept on walking in silence. Althought we were not saying anything but I felt happy, because he was here. I didn't know why but the sky seemed brighter today to me. When we reached Dexter's work place, I took the lunch box.

-Wait here Brick, I will be quick.-I said to him.

-So that mean I could get another date with you?- he teased. I blushed and left without saying anything. I walked in and came to Dexter's office. On my way, the officer kept pointing and whispering something. I felt their eyes were on my. That was uncomfortable. What did I do? Then I went into Dexter's lab.

-Hey Dexter.-I smiled as I saw he was working.

-Hey Bloss.-he smiled and took off his working glasses. He came to me and kissed me. I didn't know why I wasn't enjoy it. It felt so...unreal. Unlike my feeling when Brick kissed me. When Dexter let me go; I smiled and tried to be enjoy it.

-Here is your lunch.-I gave it to him. He took it.-And do you know why are your co-workers looking and whispering?

-Huh what?- he stopped typing something and looked at me. I was on the edge of crying but I held it back. I tried to smiled.

-Nothing. Bye.

-Bye.-then he wen back to his work. I went out of his room and went into the toilet. I wiped my tears and looked at myself in the mirror. _He is busy. He doesn't have time to care about this tiny thing. It is ok. _Then I went into a toilet. I was about to go out when I heard someone come in.

-Really? She really cheated him?-a girl said.

-Yeah, she looked so innocent and nice. Whoever thought that she would be like this. That Blossom girl.- another girl said. My heart stopped. What are they talking about?

-Yeah, someone saw Blossom kissed another guy. A hot guy actually. That girl said that boy saw her.-the girl said. I heard the water ran and stopped as I heard their voice faded. I slowly came out and breathed heavily. Did they see me with Brick? Did he do that on purpose? My tears was streaming down my face. I wiped all the tears. _Why did boys have to be so cruel! I shouldn't have trust him_. I washed my face then sneeked out throught the back door. When I went back to my house, I threw myself on my bed, face down. I clutched my pillow. _I HATE BOYS._

* * *

I have waited for Blossom for an hour. Something wasn't right. I used my super-vision and found out that she had already gone. What the *beep* hell? I was about went into it when I saw Dexter came out. I frowned and read his mind. Blossom had left for about 30 mins. I gritted my teeth and went to her house. I stood in front of her place. I rang the bell. Surprisingly, the one who opened the door was Bubbles. Shit they are home.

-Yes?- she said.

-Hey do Blossom live here?-I asked.

-Yes. But she is not here right now.-she said as she looked away. Avoided my eyes. I frowned a bit. I could sense her from here. What did I do now?

-Okay. See ya.-I said then left. But actually, I went to Blossom's window and easily hopped on it. I checked if anyone see me. I went into her bedroom. Huh. Pink. Just like I expected. Her room was quite simple: a bed, a TV, a study desk, laptop, ipad, a giant bookcase, a wardrobe and a stuffed chair. She was in her bathroom. I went around her roon and checked. I stopped at her desk because one thing:her diary. I looked at it. Then picked it up. Hope she didn't mind. I opened it. I flipped the pages. I smirked at her emoticon and expression in the diary. And she did say that I am hot and cute. I smirked again. A sigh of fall in love. Then I flipped to today. I shocked as I read it. She thought me what? I was classified as a same kind of Dexter. Ok, that is unforgivable. I heard footsteps. I hurriedly put things in their places and went out. I quickly went back home and into my room. I have to do something about this misunderstanding. I walked around my room. Ah hah. I smirked.

-Boom, Butch. Drag your butt here. I have somethig to talk to you.

-What!?-Butch yelled back. Damn it that jackass.

-I need yor help.

* * *

This was the sixth day of me and Brick's deal. I still haven't broken up with Dexter. So I win. After tomorrow, I will be free at last. I lied on my bed. Chatting with my friends. Checking my facebook. I put my white and pink headphones on and played I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift. I was humming the song when my phone flashed. I looked at it. It was Bubbles's message.

_Sorry Bloss. Do it for your own good. Have fun. Come home late :3 :3 :3_

I frowned. What the heck? What did she mean? Suddenly, Bubbles sent another message.

_Look out the window. You have 30 mins to dress-up or I will come and help you._

What?! I jumped off my bed and went to the balcony. Brick was there. He looked up and smirked at me. How...he... I looked at him with a dumb look. He pointed at me then pointed his watch. I started and when inside. He didn't mean it...right? How did he get Bubbles's phone? Why did he come here for? He...was such a...urg. I gave up and got dressed. I was now where a pink wooden dress with white boots, white gloves, white scarf and pink mini jacket. I put up sime make-up then went downstair. Wait, where were Bubbles and Buttercup?

-Time up.-Brick said as he bursted in. He wore a red leather jacket, black jeans and red trainers. I blushed. Althought I have tried to hate it but it was undeniable that he was...hot. He smirked as he looked at me.

-Where are my sisters?- I frowned, tried to snapped out of him.

-With my bros. Come on.-he took my hand and pulled me out. He shut the door and locked it. _How did he get my keys?_ Then Brick dragged me with him. Everyone was looking at us as Brick was dragging me with him. It was about 7 p.m so the street was crowded. I tried to avoid curious eyes. Blood started ran up to my cheek. I flushed.

-Do you mind telling me where are we going?- I asked him. Not turning back to me, he said with a cocky voice.

-You will know soon.

I blushed. _Damn myself. Keep blushing like this when I saw him. What have gotten into me?_ I kept walking as I looked down on the road. We walked in silence. _Why does he keep doing this? He acted like he was really in lobe with me. I don't know what to think? What is it that he wants? My blood? My body? _Suddenly I felt sadness was consuming me again. _I am just a girl who want to have a normal life. Why do they keep picking on me? I hate boys. As far as I could remember, the first boy I met was a total jerk. I guessed I was attracted to bad boys. _I was on the edge of crying again. Brick, the vampire who saved mr and kidnapped me, was the first boy give me that kind of feeling. I didn't know to to describe it. Despite his pervertness and being a bad boy, I felt very happy when I was with him. It liked my emotions were mutiplied by 10. It was wonderful. The way he talked to me. The way he said. Smirked. Grinned. And the way he kissed me. His kisses were hard, need, full of lust and hunger but also full of passion, love and care. He was not gentle and neither forceful. It liked he wanted ME to decide. He was totally opposite with Dexter. I think...I am in love with him. Part of me yelled protestedly, the others nodded in agreement. I was paying attention so when he stopped, I bumped into his back.

-We are here.- he turned to me and grinned. I looked behind him. My eyes widened. My mouth dropped to the ground. I gasped. It was very beautiful. The sky was dark but hundreds of stars lighted sparkly. We were at a small lake. Around the lake was numberous of flowers blooming beautiully. In the middle of the lake was a small house-like-bacony. He took my hand and bowed like I was a princess.

-Shall we?

I gave a small nod. And in a flash, we were at the house-like-bacony. It was decorated with roses. There was a table with 2 sets of meal on it. He smirked and pulled out a chair. I sat down as he pushed it in. Then he took his seat. We looked at each other. I blushed.

-It is beautiful.-I smiled as I looked around.

-What would you like for dinner my lady?-he said. I looked at him and blushed. What had gotten into me? Why am I keep blushing?

-Anything is fine I guess.

Brick smirked. He snapped his finger and 2 bowls of soup appeared. Hmmmm... Potato soup. My stomach started to growl. I put my arm around my waisr. That was embaressing. Brick smirked and started tp eat his soup. I took a spoon of soup. Oh. My. Gosh. It. Was. Delicious! It was the best soup I had ever tasted. I squeaked slightly in delight. Then I kept on enjoying my soup.

-Vampire eat food too?-I unexpectedly asked Brick. As soon as I said it, I regretted saying it. In stead, Brick shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

-Just in case there is no blood around, we can survive on food but not as well as blood.

I nodded. The dinner went on with beef steak, french fries, vegatable, berry cake as dessert and lots of questions. It was like we were playing 20 questions. Me and Brick laughed a lot. That was the most enjoyable time I had ever had. The best date I had ever had. After we finished dinner, he took me for a walk...hand in hand. We walked in an arkward silence.

-So...tomorrow is the day.-I said as I looked down to the ground. Brick didn't answered. I felt his hand squeezed my hand. Suddenly, I felt something on my butt. I turned around and saw tBrick's other hand.-BRICK!

-What? I can't help it.- he smirked as I blushed like crazy. How could he do that? Unbelievable. I pouted and pushed him. To my surprise, Brick didn't aware of my unexpected attack so he fell into the lake.-Shit.

I laughed. He smirked and pulled me down with him.

-You are not gonna get away with it.

We joined the cool water. I laughed. He smirked. And then we had a water splash fight. I had never been so enjoyable since as long as I could remember. After our wet fight, Brick scooped me on his shoulder and brought me on land. He dropped me on my butt.

-There you go princess.-he said in laughter. I giggled.

-How dare you?!

-I am capable of many thing Pinkie..-he winked at me. I blushed. My heart beat faster as I looked at him. Wet. Handsome. Playful. I blushed harder. Brich sat down next to me. To my surprise, he took of his tops. I blushed.

-What are you doing?

He smirked and leaned to me. I leaned back a bit. He nuzzled my ear. I closed my eyes and blushed hard. Juses, how could he do that to me? I have never been so embarrasing. Gosh. I could feel his warm breath. Suddenly, something was dropped on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and realized it was his shirt.

-Keep it. Or you might get a cold. I pouted but then noticed his bare chest. He was very very very very well-built. I blushed more.

-Aren't you cold?- I looked at him. The throat was so dry. The cold was spreading all over my skin.

-Vampire can't be cold or hot.-he shrugged his shoulders. Then suddenly, his eyebrowns raised up like he realized something. He grinned.-Enjoy the sight.

I blushed because I knew what he was talking about. I punched him in the arm. He smirked. I shook slightly because of the cold. He noticed that. He took my hand.

-Time to go home.

I nodded. He put his hand around my waist and another held my hand. And in a flash, we were in a room. I felt dizzy because of the almost teleportation. I glared around and gasped. This was the place that we first met each other. But it had been decorated with red and dark red wallpaper. I noticed the luxury furniture too.

-Wow, nice place.-I said with a ironic voice. He smirked.

-You should changed your clothes.-he went to his closet and grabbed something. It was a red fuzzy robe.-Here. The bathroom is over there.

He pointed at a door near by. I nodded as I took the robe. I went inside the bathroom. Ok, why haven't I noticed this before. The bathroom was hugh and modern. I took of my clothes and his slowly. I looked at the shower. Damn it. I wanted a shower.

-Brick. Is it ok to use the shower?- I yelled.

-Go ahead cutie. Make sure you lock the door.-I blushed t his words. Why did he have to be a pervert? I stripped myself and went into the shower. I turned the shower on. It was really warm. I closed my eyes and ran my hand through my hair. Hot steam was filling the bathroom. I was enjoying my shower when something wrapped around my waist. What the...

-Hey.-Brick whispered. I could feel his bare chest pressing against my back. I blushed. I was fucking naked.

-Brick!-I yelled at him. Instead of teasing me, he nuzzled my neck.

-You smell so nice. Like roses.

I blushed hard. His hand travel to my thigh. Damn it. It was hot. Very hot.

-Brick...-I half squeaked half moaned as he bit my earlobe. It was a very erotic situation. My body felt hot. Not because of the water.

-Can I drink you blood?-he whispered. I looked at him. His red eyes were filled with hunger, lust, love and much more. I felt so embarassed. He had been nice to me like all the times. Maybe sometimes pervert. He understands me. I had very felt this way before. It was...undescribable. My heart beated faster as I looked at him. I don't know what to do. My inner self was screaming as yelling give my blood to him. My reasonable self was yelling that I am cheating on Dexter. I don't know what to do. My world really shattered when Brick showed up. And right now, it was on the edge of break-down. It was not bad at all. I felt like I found the missing piece of my after all this time.

-Do you love me?-I said as looking into his eyes. Brick was taken back. But he quickly backed to normal and smiled gently(which I have never seen before).

-More than anything.

With those words, my world was completely broken down. And a new one was forming. Tears were bursting down my cheeks as I turned around. Brick widened his eyes. He stroke my cheek gently.

-Blossom...

I closed my eyes and felt his touch. The shower was running but we didn't care.

-You win.-I whispered. Brick suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and blushed.

-What?

-I said you won the deal.-I blushed harder.

-What?

-I said I would be your mate.-I blushed as I shouted at him. Gosh he is toying me. Brick smirked and kissed me passionately.

-That is what I want to hear.-he grinned. I laughed as I put my arms around his neck.-Wel milady. Before we do something, I would like you to do your stuff.

I pouted. He laughed. I stepped out of the shower and put the robe on. I got out and quickly sent a break-up message to Dexter. Well not technically a message, more like an essay. I pressed sent and tossed my phone away like it was a stone. I felt so relief. I ignored the phone and went back to the shower where Brick had strippe himself. He smirked as he saw me.

-Join me?-he raised his hand in front of me. I blushed hard and took it. He pulled me close to him and slowly peeled my out of the robe. He nuzzled my ear.-I love you.

-I love you too.-I blushed and looked at him. He smirked as he tossed the robe away.

-Happy Valentine, my little Blossy.- he said as he kissed me. I kissed him back. I heard a slight clockbell. I didn't care. All I know is this is the best Valentine day ever.


End file.
